


taller than the hillside

by wandpersand



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandpersand/pseuds/wandpersand
Summary: "Philip thought it would look cool to get videos of Lukas riding with the red-orange country sun rising behind him."
Early mornings, glowing skies, tenderness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> my first completed fic in about 2 yrs. thank you eyewitness.  
> and i don't want my reintroduction to fic writing be the filth currently brewing in my docs.
> 
> title is from [first two days with you by wild party](https://youtu.be/RZ815tkLDuE)

Philip thought it would look cool to get videos of Lukas riding with the red-orange country sun rising behind him. Lukas had agreed, and pretends the footage is his only motivation to get up at buttfuck AM. Philip is cute with his hair soft and eyes sleepy, half-lidded. He's bundled up in sweats and poofy layers of hoodie and jacket, crouching still and intentional as he watches Lukas’ silhouette jump his bike on the phone screen. The video, Philip thinks, looks cool.

The bike roars down, circles to a stop next to Philip, and Lukas dismounts, hangs his helmet on the handlebar. He comes up behind Philip as he's rising to full height, not yet turned around. Lukas hooks his chin over Philip's shoulder and reaches over Philip's hands to see the videos on his phone. He hums approvingly. “Looks good.” 

Philip turns around and presses his face into Lukas’ shoulder. His chest protector is all cold and plasticy, so Philip tilts his head against Lukas’ neck instead, nuzzles it. He smells dirty, sorta, like sweat and dust, but something deeper and smoother too.

“Thank you,” Philip says. His mouth barely brushes Lukas' skin as he speaks. “Wouldn't look quite so nice without the guy riding the bike, though.”

Philip can't see Lukas smile, but he can feel his face move, the tension drain out of the arm draped loose on his waist.

Lukas slides his other hand to the small of Philip's back, under the jackets, over the t shirt. He can feel the warmth of Philip's skin.

“Next few minutes,” Philip says, “it'll be too bright for silhouettes, too dark for any real footage.”

“C'mon then.” Lukas says. Philip withdraws just far enough to look at Lukas’ face. “Let's just watch for a bit.”

Philip nods once, his nose bumping Lukas’ as he does. Lukas goes to sit where they are, holding Philip's wrist to bring him down too, but Philip shakes him off.

“Top of that hill,” Philip says, gesturing,“Vantage point. Best way to watch a sunrise.”

Lukas’ soft smile turns sharper. “Race you?”

Philip bites his lip to hold back a grin. “Sure,” he says, “Good luck!”

Philip takes off sprinting. Lukas follows close behind him. His legs are longer, though, and stronger too, from training. Lukas reaches the top first, and sits down cross-legged just as Philip steps next to him. 

“I win,” Lukas says, as Philip settles down next to him, “What do I get?”

Philip takes a breath, hums, considers. 

“You get to sit here and look at the sky.”

It's pretty, ethereal, gold over the treetops. Philip is used to city skylines. Lukas, when Philip turns to look, is all golden too. His skin, the tips of his hair and eyelashes, the bright abandon in the curve of his mouth. Lukas catches him staring, or maybe he was about to stare right back. His tongue darts out between his lips.

“Nothing else?”

Philip considers for a second, shakes his head no. 

Lukas leans in closer, puts his hand up to cradle Philip's face. He's grinning. “Asshole.” 

Philip lets himself be kissed. Lukas’ fingers are gentle on the nape of Philip's neck, and his lips are soft and insistent. Philip brushes his tongue against Lukas’ lower lip. Lukas’ mouth opens on a sigh. He runs his hand up through Philip's hair as Philip’s come up to Lukas’ shoulders. Lukas’ pulls Philip closer by his waist and his fingers stay there, drawing little circles on the dip in his lower back. Philip shivers. Lukas smiles wide enough that he has to pull away to avoid clacking teeth. Philip smiles too, in that honest, half-bitten way he has. He looks Lukas’ face up and down, focus pulled by Lukas’ eyes, wide and blown and blue, and his kiss-bitten lips.

The corner of Philip's mouth quirks up. “But you like me anyways.” 

“Yeah,” Lukas says, “Yeah, I like you.”

Lukas leans in again. He kisses Philip like sunrise, like dancing, slow and easy. Philip feels warm in every place he's touching Lukas despite to chilly morning air. The sky shifts from pink to silvery white, and the world is bright around them.

**Author's Note:**

> my eyewitness blog is over at [waldenbeque](http://waldenbeque.tumblr.com/)  
> and i'd really appreciate it if you reblog the post there too!


End file.
